1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to new hydrate and crystalline forms of triazole. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to hydrate and crystalline forms of 1,2,4-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole alkaline salt, alkali doped 1,2,4-triazole, and 1,2,4-triazole co-crystal with acid, processes for the manufacture thereof, and compositions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
1,2,4-triazole and its derivatives are used in pharmaceutical applications, material science, metal corrosion inhibitors, and herbicides. Various methods of synthesizing 1,2,4-triazole and its derivatives have been reported in the art.
Some organic and/or inorganic molecules can form a hydrate crystal, which might change physical or chemical properties of the molecules. In the pharmaceutical industry, for example, crystal forms of active pharmaceutical ingredients (API) can improve the stability, bioavailability and other performance factors of the API. Some poorly water-soluble drugs may show better dissolution rate by changing the physical state of the drug such as hydrates or crystalline forms.
However, hydrates can be very difficult to synthesize. There are no currently available or known 1,2,4-triazole hydrates, or processes for making the same. The present disclosure addresses this need